barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Allyross/The Barbie Movie Theory
My Barbie Movie Theory The Barbie princess collection is set in a magical world of mythical creatures, fairies, queens, princesses and magic. My theory is that the barbie movies are all somewhat connected with each other, that is that they may be residing in the same universe. I do know that there is no way that these movies would be connected but I like to think they are and imagining the possibilities if they were. Enjoy my theory. :) Let's begin with Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus and Barbie and the Diamond Castle. These two movies introduced the existence of magic since the beginning of time. In Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus, we see that there are winged horses living in a Cloud Kingdom with a Cloud Queen named Rayla. It becomes apparent in the movie that Rayla has magical powers. How she got these powers and how this magical castle in the sky came to be is still questionable. What I concluded is that Rayla is a form of higher power in this magical world. Much like a goddess, she protects the sky and is the creator of Cloud Kingdom and its inhabitants. However, what became of the Cloud King is unclear. Now we have the diamond castle, which is said by Melody to be the birthplace of music. The muses who live there are the creators of the castle and some music present in the world. How does this connect to the Magic of Pegasus? Well, the muses are seen riding on winged horses in some parts of the movie. Where did thses horses come from?This is the only time we see a winged horse for the second time in a different barbie movie. Who is to say that the Cloud Queen,being a powerful deity, gave a winged horse, to other powerful deities in a familiar world? This explains anything before the actual movies begin. The Magic of Pegasus starts with Annika, an adventurous, rebellious princess. Annika lives in a kingdom that seems to have snow all year round. As I began to ponder where it is that Annika lives, I remembered that in Parthenia, the magical world where Prince Eric and Clara venture into, has a piece of land that is covered in snow. Remember the snow cave that Clara and Nutcracker get stuck in because they accidentally fall while travelling through different dimensions? Well, what was beyond the cave where they landed? What did the entrance look like and where did it lead to? Perhaps it was the other side of a kingdom close to the palace of sweets? A nearby kingdom inhabited by a king and queen with their "only"daughter? Yes. This is the castle where Annika lives in at the beginning of the Magic of Pegasus. This movie takes place before the Nutcracker begins. In the Magic of Pegasus when Annika sneaks out of the castle to go iceskate, we see the Nutcracker (Prince Eric) in the crowd. Why is he there? Well, after learning that a princess can turn him back to normal, he decides to go look for her. He looks first in other kingdoms that have princesses. After realizing that Annika is not the princess he is looking for, Eric decides to look elsewhere. This ends the connection with Barbie in the Nutcracker. However, this does not end other movies intertwining with the Nutcracker. The king in the Nutcracker (Prince Eric's father) must have some magical powers of his own. Could it be possible that the king ventured out into the world Parthenia lies in? Maybe. The King travelled to a distant land to take into custody his nephew and his niece. Because the king is a magical deity like Rayla, Lydia, Dori, Phaedra and Wenlock, he is in charge of the forest. The enchanted forest. After spending years taking care of his nephew and niece, he decides to pick the next ruler of the enchanted forest. He picks his niece, who becomes the fairy queen who will rule over the enchanted forest. Furious about this, the nephew, Rothbart, storms out of the forest and leaves for years. The king , having giving his place to his niece, decides to leave for his own kingdom. He returns but shortly after falls ill and dies. His trusted advisor, the mouse king takes over and shows no mercy to Prince Eric. Of course, Prince Eric grieves over his father's death and finds that the mouse king is a cruel ruler. Prince Eric, accusing the mouse king, and not trusting in his decisions gets turned into a nutcracker and disappears from the kingdom. He had once heard of a sugar plum princess that his father always talked about. This explains the beginning of the Swan Lake and goes well with the story the fairy queen tells Odette. The story of Swan Lake ends with Odette marrying Prince Daniel and living happily among the Enchanted Forest. The story goes. Remember how Odette had a sister named Marie? What became of her? Well, after Odette married Prince Daniel, Marie moved from home to explore the world. She had an adventurous heart after all. She stopped in a village not far from a castle ruled by a kind king and queen who had just moved in. Here, Marie met a man and they fell in love. However, Marie and her husband were struggling to get by and had to live in the basement of a mean, rude woman who owned a dress emporium. Marie worked at Madam Carpes' to get by while her husband polished shoes. After a year they found out that Marie was pregnant with their first child. Much to their surprise, the queen was also awaiting a baby, the first child. At the same time, both babies were born into the world, but in different circumstances. The king and queen named their daughter Anneliese and Marie and her husband named their daughter Erika. After a couple of years, the king passed away and so did Erika's parents. Erika, having been only a child at the time, grieved over the death of her parents, and having borrowed so much money from Madam Carpe, she was enslaved to work for her for a very long time. In the teaser trailer for the Princess and the Pauper, we see Rapunzel's masquerade dress and the first dress that she paints on herself when deciding what to wear for the masked ball. The other dress we see is Odette's dress that she wears on the date with Daniel. Rapunzel's dress probably ended up there due to the fact that Rapunzel may have died, or the dress ended up there due to the castle being torn down and cleared out over time. This would mean that Barbie as Rapunzel took place before the Princess and the Pauper. Odette's dress however is much easier to explain for its presence. Odette probably gave the dress to Marie before leaving on her journey. This ends the connection with Barbie of Swan Lake. The next connection is with Barbie and the Twelve Dancing Princesses. After Genevieve marries Derek, they move into their own kingdom not far from Genevieve's old home. This kingdom is the same one in which Marie moves into after journeying across the world. The queen Genevieve has a daughter with her beloved husband, King Derek, and they name her Anneliese. This marks the beginning of the Princess and the Pauper and ends this connection. Most of the movies connect with the Nutcracker. In the storybook for the Nutcracker, a map is given of all of Parthenia. In this map we see how the Sea of Storms leads to the Sugar Plum island. That means that there are possibly more lands to discover in this world. After the events of the Nutcracker and all movies previous to this, a man and his daughter travel across the sea on a ship to discover new worlds. However, on their way to the mysterious world, they get caught in a storm which causes the ship to sink and the father drowns. The daughter, however, lands on an island on the South Seas. This is the beginning of the Island Princess. Rosella and her father were travelling across the Sea of Storms. The same Sea of Storms that exists in the landof Parthenia in the Nutcracker movie. The Island Princess also connects to the twelve dancing princesses. During the wedding of Luciana and Antonio, we see some of the sisters from the twelve dancing princesses. Perhaps they travelled far from their own kingdom to see the wedding of the neighboring kingdom. We are able to see that in the Swan Lake and the Nutcracker that fairies exist. Where else do fairies exist in barbie movies? Not one other than the Fairytopia trilogy. Because in Parthenia, there exists flower fairies and snow fairies, the possibility of flower fairies and butterfly fairies to exist in the same world are pretty high. In the Barbie Mariposa movie, it is confirmed that the world of Fairytopia and Flutterfield do exist in the same universe. This leads to another question. When did Mariposa and Elina meet? In Mariposa and the Fairy Princess, we see Mariposa travelling through the magic meadow where Elina lives in her home peony. We do not see Elina, but this leads us to another clue. Their encounter has to be sometime after the fairy princess. If Elina and Mariposa met before, then that means when Mariposa was travelling through the magic meadow, she would have recognized it, but she didn't. They must have met sometime after the events of Mariposa's second movie. However, it is confirmed that Fairytopia, Flutterfield and Shimmervale are all connected to the same universe. Category:Blog posts